


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 3: Trials & Tribulations: After Party

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 3: Trials & Tribulations: After Party

Royal trumpets sound off as Raydan requests the attention of his guests. He stands Lia and Whitlock on a table and sits down. The young couple looks at each other, and Lia nods at her husband. He’s grown his hair out longer, there’s still a nervous quality to him, despite his worldly wisdom. He rubs his metal appendage against his flesh and bone hand. It has calluses and grease marks from his constant tinkering with his inventions. He clears his throat and addresses the crowd.

“Thank you, everyone. My wife and I wanted to announce that we are expected our first child.”

There is cacophonous applause for the Ducitorian couple. They are swamped by those offering congratulations. 

The celebration continues without ceasing. There is music, laughter and nearly enough dancing to shake the ground. Val sees that Kenna is still feeling down, so she takes her wife by the hand.

“I may not be able to provide you with children,” she says to the Warrior Queen, “but all those parents are too busy to do what we’re about to.”

She studies Kenna’s face, making sure her wife is up for this. Years spent together has taught Val a great deal about Kenna, almost to the point of knowing what her wife is thinking. They walk hand in hand, through lush vineyards near a wine distillery. Of course, Val can’t resist going inside the small, wooden structure to “sample” what’s inside.

“Val!” Kenna is annoyed but only lightly slaps the Mercenary on the arm.  
“What? I’m just doing some quality control. I’d hate for them to distribute an inferior product.”

Val wraps her arm around Kenna, “come on, gorgeous. There’s one more stop.“

The Fydorian coast certainly lives up to its reputation. As they walk out of the trees, they see that the full moon is out, illuminating the smooth coastline and shining in the gently crashing waves. Save for a few boulders in the sand and poking out of the water, everything there is soft. 

They take off their shoes, placing them in the last bit of grass before making their way to the beach.

Cool sand surrounds their feet with each step, and the night is peaceful. Val disturbs that serenity by hooking Kenna’s leg sending the Warrior Queen to the ground.

“Sorry, gorgeous,” she says to a visibly annoyed Kenna, “I couldn’t resist myself.”

She helps Kenna up and brushes the sand off the Warrior Queen’s purple dress. Kenna prefers Val dress in the colors of any kingdom they visit, but she’s given up that battle long ago. At this point, she’s happy just to see Val dress up at all. The Mercenary looks beautiful in her red dress, very similar to the one she wore on their wedding day. Her trademark ponytail undone for the occasion, she’s wearing it long and flowing tonight, much to Kenna’s delight. Although right now, she can see that Kenna’s frustrated with her.

“Sorry babe, I just thought a little sparring session might be in order.” 

Kenna sighs, “honestly, that sounds like a pretty good idea.” She smirks at the Mercenary, already knowing the answer to her question, “what are the terms?”  
Val flashes a grin, rubbing her hands on her dress. “For every hit, one item of clothing must be removed.”

They perform a light stretch, then go into attack mode. The sand and their dresses create drag, but they’re fighters, ready for battle in any scenario. They know each other well enough to anticipate every move. They block one another with each motion until Val finally strikes Kenna in the chest.

The Warrior Queen is annoyed at first but keeps her composure. She removes the pin holding her hair up. She shakes her head back and forth as it falls, cascading down to her upper back.

“I’d hardly call that an item of clothing,” Val groans, “come on gorgeous, give me something good.”

Kenna places her hands on her waist and laughs, “I guess the great Mercenary Queen will have to make me.”

As the fight rages on, both wives trade blows. They tease each other, removing the rings from their fingers, their necklaces and bracelets. 

Eventually, Val grows restless, rocks her head from side to side and cracks her knuckles. She rushes over to Kenna, who promptly throws her down to the ground. 

“Oh no,” Val says sarcastically, “I can’t believe that happened. I guess I’ll have to get out of this dress.”

Turning around, she motions for Kenna to help her. Her dress is custom made with buttons instead of ties since she lacks the patience to deal with that. The buttons on her dress are undone one at a time, very slowly, and she starts to get annoyed with Kenna, who kisses the back of her neck. She melts at her wife’s kiss as Kenna smoothly lowers her dress, but when she turns around for more, the Warrior Queen has already resumed combat stance.

She picks up her dress and tosses it at Kenna. As the Warrior Queen fumbles the dress, Val slaps her on the butt.

“I can’t believe it!” She says laughing, “I can’t believe that worked again.” Walking over, she holds her wife from behind. “Here, let me help you.” She reaches for the ties in Kenna’s dress, her overenthusiasm causes her to rush, accidentally tightening the dress further. Stopping, she takes a breath and slows down, carefully untying one by one, until the Warrior Queen is down to her silk gown.

Before Kenna knows what’s happening, Val sweeps her off her feet. Laying Kenna down, Val presses her lips against her wife’s, the heat of their mouths contrasts with the refreshing wind and sand on their skin. Kenna pulls Val closer, wrapping her arms around the Mercenary and unhooks her bra.

“Hey,” replies Val, “what’s all this?”

“I don’t want to wait any longer,” says Kenna, “I want you to take me now.”

She says nothing, instead picks Kenna up and feels the silk against her wife’s body. Her hands go in the lower part of the gown and touch Kenna’s lower lips. She can feel that her wife is ready, so she grabs Kenna’s garb from the bottom and pulls up, revealing the nude form of the Warrior Queen.

She kisses Kenna who returns the kiss with such passion as to make them fall back to the sand. They roll around as Kenna removes Val’s underwear, the last of her clothing and tosses it aside. 

Val presses her weight on top of Kenna kissing her, caressing her body. Her name is moaned by Kenna as the Mercenary’s lips press against her skin. She kisses the folds of Kenna and gently goes in with a finger, rubbing the Warrior Queen’s sensitive nub, stopping short of a climax and pulls out, replacing her finger with her tongue. 

With her mouth still in between her wife’s legs, she grabs Kenna’s breasts and gently twists her nipples. After some time, she puts her fingers back inside and Kenna tugs at her hair, practically screaming her name as she comes.  
She places kisses on Kenna’s body, upward to her mouth and she holds her wife, looking into her eyes.

“I love you,” she finally says.

“I love you, too,” Kenna replies before kissing her.

She looks on as Kenna sits up above her and touches her breasts. Her wife’s touch is pleasant, but it makes her anxious, wanting more. Kenna kisses her breasts and tugs lightly at her nipples. She feels the warmth of Kenna’s hands against her muscles. The tension builds up inside her as Kenna’s hands go from the Mercenary’s stomach to her inner thighs. Just when she thinks she can take no more, Kenna goes inside with her tongue and fingers, slowly at first, then she speeds up in response to Val’s body language.

Her hips arch as she gets close. Kenna teases her, stopping then starting again. She pushes Kenna’s head deeper as she holds on to her beloved wife. A loud moan escapes her lips, signifying her orgasm. She indulges in a kiss from Kenna to her lower lips.

They both relax, lying breathless on the sand. The tide is close enough that a shallow layer of foamy water forms beneath them. 

The weight of Kenna’s head presses against her chest, causing her heartbeat to pick up once again. 

“Thank you,” the Warrior Queen says, “I needed this.”

“I think I always need this,” the Mercenary responds, “again, I’m sorry I can’t give you a complete family.”

Kenna raises her head. “Val, you and I ARE a complete family. I may want children, but you’re the only one I need.”

They go into the water for a swim. The water is cold but invigorating; it shines against the moonlight, and it’s perfect for the Queens of Stormholt. 

After all the intense activity, they go to lie down on the grass, look up at the moon, and listen to the crashing of the waves. Kenna falls asleep in Val’s arms, and the Mercenary takes her time enjoying her surroundings. She will have to wake her wife up, and they will have to get dressed and return soon, but for now she, unwittingly, enjoys the last few hours before tragedy strikes.


End file.
